New Beginnings
by MrUltima64
Summary: Our hero, Mario is under deep depression after being dumped by his fiance, Princess Peach. However, he is not the only person who is down in the dumps, too.


This is my very first fanfiction of Super Mario Bros! I put a lot of work in this story, so you can comment, rate, etc. as you please. I hope you enjoy!

P.S. I'm sorry, but I do not own Mario A.K.A Nintendo itself. However, if I did, that would be FREAKIN' AWESOME!

* * *

As you already know, the two destined rivals, Mario & Bowser, have always battle for the honor of the damsel in distress (About nearly every doggone day), Princess Peach. As you already know once again, our hero Mario travels from zone to zone, world to world, galaxy to galaxy (etc., etc.) to defeat the Mighty (not so mighty) King of The Koopas, Bowser & rescue the Lovely (maybe...) Princess Toadstool, A.K.A Peach. In the end, our hero was always given a kiss from yours truly, the Princess herself. A bit too small for a reward, don't you think? This is basically the life of Mario & his little brother, Luigi. Traveling from different & amazing worlds, fighting off monsters & Bowser himself & his army, meeting new friendly creatures along the way, discovering new powers to aid in their quest, & finally rescuing the Princess, A.K.A his girlfriend. But sometimes (not always), our hero seem to have a feeling of boredom here & there. It's the same old scenario every time! He wanted to have a new, different adventure with more excitement & thrills instead of rescuing someone like for the TRILLIONTH FREAKIN' TIME! It seem that the wish that our hero was longing for may not ever come true. It might as well just stay as a blissful fantasy. Or will it?!

_The __setting begins in the small home of Mario Bros. just outside of the Mushroom Kingdom. Our brave (wimpy...) sidekick, Luigi, is the first to awaken from his deep slumber (He was dreaming about Princess Daisy, the sassy tomboy of the Sand Kingdom. It was nothing perverted, I promise!). He was preparing his brother & himself a hearty breakfast. Having been awaken by the aroma of his brother's delicious pancakes, Mario springs from his messy bed & marches to the kitchen at once. Now the story truly begins..._

**Luigi:** Good Morning, Big Brother! ^_^ _(He was full of energy this morning.)_

**Mario: **Good Morning, Luigi. _(However, Mario was the opposite of Luigi's energy.)_

**Luigi: **Were you up all night again?

**Mario:** No. _(He's lying...)_

**Luigi: **Yes you were! I can tell by the bags under your eyes!

**Mario: **Whatever. _(Mario wasn't in the mood of speaking about the situation yesterday.)_

**Luigi: **Are you still upset about what happen?

**Mario: **No. _(Once again, he's lying...)_

**Luigi: **You don't have to pretend that you're still upset about what happen between you & Peach. _(His voice was beginning to sound concerned.)_

**Mario: **I'm sorry, Luigi, but I don't really feel like talking about it again. I'm going to go get some fresh air. See ya later. _(And just as he began to walk towards the front door, Luigi was able to catch a glimpse of Mario's face. It began to swell up with small tears.)_

_(Mario exits their house.)_

**Luigi: **Mario... _(Soon after, he continued to make his breakfast, alone.)_

_Mario's life was completely turned upside that day. The words, the look on her face, still cursed him even now. He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. And yet, he was felt as if gravity was literally trying to crush his heart from the inside. to hear those very words, " I never loved you & I never will no matter how hard you try", had completely blown his mind. Under all of that beautiful skin and that cute smile was a complete fluke. The day of all days to say something like that to him should have been on the day of his death because he already felt dead inside after that day. She had already found herself some pretty boy prince to live with in his Kingdom of Royals. They have already been married. Mario's depression had sunken even lower after hearing the news. Toadsworth was herby declared the King of The Toads, so no problem there. But overall, Mario wasn't able to forget about that fateful day. He may never even get over it for the rest of his life. Everything that he worked & thrive for was all for nothing. However, he was not the only person to hear the news about the Princess._

_In the depths of the Darklands, a certain king was wildly frustrated & upset about the situation. He was truly in a raging fit upon hearing the news of his desperate crush on Princess Peach from one of his little minions. He too have worked so hard (and desperately...) to get the one thing that he longed for so many years: Love. But now to hear that his love has finally escaped his grasp for sure for some fancy pants prince doesn't really seem to help in the slightest. His level of depression was near the same height of Mario's. Things were not looking good for the both of them. Now let's continue with the story, shall we?_

_(In the depths of his castle, King Bowser is sitting on his throne, alone.)_

**Bowser: **I can't believe this bulls*# ! _(Let's be safe here,_ _okay?)_ After all this time that I been capturing this b* #! and end up getting my a*# kicked by Mario for the hundredth, NOW she wants to get married to someone else!

_(Soon after this was said (Loudly...), his faithful servant, Kamek has entered his Throne Room.)_

**Kamek: **Excuse me, My Lord. Sorry to just barge in like this, but may I give you some advice? _(He was starting to become nervous very quickly.)_

**Bowser: **Do as you wish! _(He was really starting to get pissed off. He just wanted to be left alone right now.)_

**Kamek:** Might I ask that you go outside & get some fresh air on your Buggy Clown aircraft, sire?

_(At first, it seem as if Kamek was trying to get rid of Bowser out of his own castle, but he knew that Kamek was his loyal to him no matter what.)_

**Bowser: **Fine. I'll go. Make sure you check on things around here while I'm gone, okay? _(As soon as that was said, Bowser began to make his departure.)_

**Kamek: **Yes, My Lord! _(But as soon as his king left to take a breather, he couldn't help but feel that Bowser was crying before he had even arrived to his Throne Room.)_

_As our rivals were close to arriving at their comfort spots, they never how much closer they were truly getting to each other as well._

_Our setting now takes us to the Adventure Time Toad Fun Park in the center of The Mushroom Kingdom. The park was recently built for the Toad children granted by King Toadsworth himself. He is a lover of children. (Not a pedo. Get real, people!) This is where Mario comes to relax & take his mind off of things like of course the situation at hand. He loves to the children roaming around, playing games like Tag, Hide & Seek, etc. Soon after our hero has arrived, he began to put his mind at ease. He didn't want to about anything else but relaxation. However, he didn't count on someone being in the same spot he would usually sit. The person that Mario was sitting next to was quite strange. He was some sort of beast that wore a black fedora & a hefty trench coat. He had fearsome looking horns & claws & a large snout. Something about this guy rubbed Mario the wrong way. Mario began to picture someone who fits that category. Almost instantly, he knew who he was sitting next to..._

**Mario: **Bowser?! What are doing here? 0_0 _(Mario was completely stunned at the fact that he was sitting next to his rival the whole time, let alone sitting with him in a kid's playground.) (He then springs into his fighting stance.)_

**Bowser: **Hey! Keep your voice down! You don't want to start a fight out here with kids nearby, right?

**Mario: **R-right! 0_0 _(Mario couldn't believe what he was hearing coming out of Bowser's mouth. He never would have thought Bowser actually care about battling someone in the right site. Mario was a bit more calm after a little while.)_

**Bowser: **I just you're wondering why am I here in a place like this, right? _(Mario nods...) _Well, I know about what's going on with Peach. So I came here to get some fresh air & relaxation, but I didn't expect to bump into you here of all places. _(He paused for a moment...) _But since you are here & all, I-I want to make a truce.

_Mario was once again stunned by his offer. He never thought that Bowser would ever delcare a truce to his own rival._

**Mario:** R-really?! 0_0 _(His jaw is still dropped...)_

**Bowser: **Absolutely! I'm tired of being rejected by her & fighting over her for nothing! And I'm tired of getting my a*# kicked by you too. ^/^ _(He was blushing after he said that...)_

**Mario: **Oh! Sorry about that! ^/^ _(So was Mario...)_

**Bowser: **It's cool! So, do we have a deal? ^_^ _(He had his hand out to shake for agreement...)_

_Mario spent a couple of seconds to think it over._

**Mario: **Sure! Why not?! ^_^ _(So Mario then put his hand out as well & they both held their hands together for agreement.)_

**Bowser: **Excellent! So now, we are officially friends or better yet, best friends! ^_^

**Mario: **Awesome! I can't wait to start hanging out with you! ^_^

**Bowser:** Same here! ^_^

_And as they continued to talk for several hours, it was getting darker outside._

**Mario: **Well, it's time for me to go back home.

**Bowser: **Aww! Already?!

**Mario:** Don't worry! I'll be back by tomorrow at the Usual Spot, okay?

**Bowser: **Sure! Well, see ya later! ^_^ _(Soon after, he was flying off towards the direction of the Darklands in his Buggy Clown Copter.)_

**Mario: **Bye! ^_^ _(Soon after, he too was on his way back home just outside of the kingdom.)_

* * *

So, how was it?! Please if you anything to say (...that's positive & encouraging!) Please let me know!

Thank you once again for reading my fanfiction!


End file.
